A Can of Milk
by Fuyuki Haruda
Summary: Saat permasalahan membebani hidupmu sehingga membuatmu terperosok ke lubang kesengsaraan. Cobalah tengok di sekitarmu. Dimana hal yang kecil sekalipun nyatanya mampu mengangkat bebanmu meski itu sedikit demi sedikit. First Fluffy Fanfic! SuiKa/SasuSaku! RnR?


_Ketika sekaleng susu biasa_

_Biasa menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga_

_Itulah arti pentingnya suatu kehidupan_

_Dimana hal yang biasa bisa menjadi luar biasa_

_._

_._

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Main Character : Karin**

**Pairing : SuiKarin/SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**Rate : T for Teenager **

**Warning : Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU, Fanfiksi Fluffy pertama Yuki!**

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi Present :**

**A Can of Milk**

**.**

**.**

Puluhan kali—ah tidak, ratusan kali bahkan berkali-kali gadis berambut merah marun itu berusaha mencari perhatian pemuda emo dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Namun segala usahanya selalu berbuah masam. Pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Berkali-kali ia gagal, berkali-kali pula ia berusaha melupakan si pemuda emo. Namun usahanya itu kembali gagal.

"Hah…" Karin—gadis berambut merah marun yang sedang kita bicarakan, menghela nafas pelan di atap gedung sekolah Konoha High School. Tempat ia bersekolah dan menimba ilmu, serta tempat yang jadi saksi bisu perjumpaan pertamanya dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tahu, ia hanya dipandang sama seperti fans-fans Sasuke yang lain oleh Sasuke sendiri. Menjijikan dan tak tahu malu. Namun berkali-kali ia juga mencoba membuktikan bahwa ia berbeda dari wanita-wanita tak jelas yang suka main kasar itu.

"Nee-chan? Lho, kenapa ada disini?" Suara jernih seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatian Karin. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap seorang gadis berambut pink tengah menatapnya heran.

"Menikmati udara segar. Mungkin," Sahut Karin acuh tak acuh menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut bubble gum di belakangnya.

"Hahaha… Kenapa mayun begitu? Ini." Ujar Sakura—gadis berambut pink itu, sambil menyerahkan sekaleng susu pada gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Susu?" Dengan sebelah alis terangkat Karin menerima kaleng susu dingin tersebut. Bertanya-tanya mengapa adiknya memberikan minuman berkalsium itu padanya.

"Iya, susu. Minumlah, aku dengar susu bisa menyegarkan pikiran." Seulas senyum hangat dilontarkan Sakura pada kakak kandungnya itu. Membuat Karin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum pelan.

"Dari mana kau mendengar hal konyol seperti itu?" Ucap Karin memecah keheningan setelah meminum setengah dari kaleng susu yang dipegangnya itu.

"Internet. Aku lihat Nee-chan sering uring-uringan beberapa minggu ini. Apa karena Uchiha sombong itu?" Alis pink Sakura bertaut. Pertanda ia enggan untuk membahas pemuda sombong yang membuat hati kakaknya jadi kacau beberapa minggu ini.

"Apa kau seorang cenayang?" Tungkas Karin berusaha membelokan pembicaraan. Ia sedang enggan untuk membahas pemuda Uchiha itu saat ini.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nee-chan tahu aku sudah lebih pintar untuk tidak termakan hal seperti itu." Namun sepertinya usaha Karin sia-sia karena kini Sakura sudah menatapnya dengan wajah merengut kesal.

"Hahaha… Mau seperti apapun pertumbuhanmu. Aku akan selalu di selangkah depanmu, karena aku adalah Nee-chan mu." Tawa Karin sambil menggosok rambut pink sebahu Sakura sehingga rambut gadis itu jadi berantakan.

"Iish! Nee-chan ah! Berantakan nih!" Sungut Sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tadi dibuat berantakan oleh Karin. Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama dengan hangatnya. Namun hal tersebut tak bertahan lama ketika segerombolan siswi tak jelas tengah berteriak heboh di lapangan basket sekolah. Tanpa berfikir pun Karin dan Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat kegaduhan seheboh itu adalah kedatangan sang pemuda emo. Pemuda yang selalu saja menarik perhatian Karin serta seluruh gadis di sekolahnya, dan sering membuatnya beradu argumentasi dengan adik kesayangannya. Nampaknya pemuda itu hendak ikut bergabung bermain basket bersama beberapa sahabatnya di lapangan.

"Tch! Lagi-lagi pemuda itu. kenapa sih dia selalu tebar pesona begitu?" Karin melirik sang adik yang tengah merenggut kesal dengan ekor matanya. Emerald sang adik nampak begitu berapi-api, namun Karin dapat melihat sesuatu yang lain disana. Entahlah, meski samar, tapi Karin yakin 'sesuatu' itu adalah sakit yang mendalam.

"Nee-chan, sebenarnya apa sih yang Nee-chan suka dari dia? Dia itu menyebalkan, sombong sok perintah, dan sok kuasa. Heran kenapa seluruh gadis di sekolah ini mengejarnya seperti itu. Terlebih lagi Nee-chan yang dulu anti dengan laki-laki." Lanjut Sakura sambil kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada sosok berambut raven yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan sekolah elite tersebut.

"Entahlah Sakura… Aku juga tidak tahu." Cicit Karin pelan. Onyx itu, onyx itu selalu membuatnya larut dan tenggelam dalam pesona si bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Seperti batu magnet raksasa yang memaksa Karin untuk terus terpaku padanya.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Bel sekolah pertanda masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring. Membuat Karin maupun Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya masing-masing. Dengan cekatan Sakura menegakan tubuhnya dan membersihkan kotoran yang melekat di seragamnya karena baru saja ia bersandar di tembok atap sekolah yang catnya mudah mengelupas.

"Sudah bel masuk. Aku pergi duluan ya, Nee-chan? Sampai jumpa. Ingat habiskan susumu." Dengan sekali lambaian tangan tubuh Sakura menghilang di balik pintu balkon. Meninggalkan Karin yang hanya bisa tersenyum kosong ke arah adik kesayangannya itu. sebelum iris ruby-nya menatap kaleng susu dinginnya di tangannya.

"Sekaleng susu dingin… Sangat cocok untuk udara sepanas ini." Gumam Karin pelan sambil menatap matahari yang tengah bersinar terik di atas sana. Dengan sekali gerakan Karin meminum habis susu dingin di tangannya. Lalu melempar kalengnya yang telah kosong ke tong sampah di dekatnya.

XXX

Karin terpaku di balik tangga menuju lantai apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Sakura. Ia baru saja meminta izin dari bosnya di tempat ia bekerja sambilan karena ia dan Sakura ingin mengunjungi makam orang tua mereka hari ini. Hari ini peringatan kematian kedua orang tua mereka. Dan Karin baru saja membeli dua buket bunga untuk ia dan Sakura letakan di makam. Namun segala keinginannya hilang sudah kala ia mendengar suara pekikan sang adik. Tidak, Sakura bukannya memekik takut atau sakit. Ia memekik marah, Tepatnya ia sedang memaki seseorang. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Karin tahu siapa yang adiknya itu ajak berkelahi. Ia sudah hafal betul pemilik suara itu.

"Sakura…" Tampak Sasuke yang tengah berusaha berbicara dengan Sakura, yang mana Sakura tampak ingin menghindari Sasuke.

"Pergi! Aku tak ingin berbicara denganmu." Bentak Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya, namun tidak berhasil.

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku sebentar." Paksa Sasuke sambil menajamkan suaranya. Berusaha memaksa Sakura menyadari, bahwa kini pemuda emo itu sedang tidak main-main.

"Lepaskan! Aku sedang buru-buru!" Namun kegelisahan Sakura lebih kuat ketimbang rasa gugupnya dengan nada suara Sasuke. Tak pernah sekalipun gadis berambut bubble gum itu mau berdekatan dengan pemuda emo ini. Karena, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sakura, ia menyukai Sasuke—ah tidak. Bahkan lebih dari itu, ia mencintai pemuda itu. Namun pernyataan Karin membuatnya menekan mundur perasaanya selama ini. Hidup tanpa orang tua sangatlah berat. Terlebih lagi ia dan kakaknya ditinggalkan oleh orang tua mereka sejak usia mereka 14 dan 13 tahun. Selama ini yang memenuhi biaya hidup mereka hanya Karin seorang. Gadis berambut merah marun itu berjuang mati-matian agar ia dan Sakura mampu melanjutkan sekolah lagi. Sakura selalu menawarkan bantuan tapi selalu ditolak oleh Karin. Gadis berambut merah marun itu selalu berkata, bahwa Sakura lebih baik melanjutkan sekolahnya dengan benar sehingga bisa menjadi orang berguna.

"Aku suka padamu." Dan ketika Karin bilang bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk mundur. Karin berjuang mati-matian demi dirinya. Dan kini waktunya ia untuk membalas budi baik kakaknya. Namun pernyataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuatnya limbung. Sasuke menyukainya? Sekarang ia harus apa? Senang atau sedihkah?

"…" Sakura terpaku. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Sebelum ia tersentak pelan saat merasakan benda hangat lunak menyapu bibir mungilnya.

Nafas Karin tercekat. Sebuah palu godam serasa menghantam dadanya. Sesak dan sakit. Itulah yang kini ia rasakan. Kepalanya terasa berputar sehingga gadis berambut merah marun itu serasa ingin muntah saja. Tanpa terasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Sehingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk di tempatnya berdiri. Mencipta suara gedebuk pelan yang masih bisa terdengar di lorong sepi tersebut. Membuat kedua insan yang tengah memangut bibir itu menoleh pada sosoknya yang terbalut mantel berwarna cream.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan sembarang ia menggosok bibirnya yang tadi dicium oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentaknya marah pada Sasuke sebelum ia berlari kecil menghampiri kakaknya. Jantungnya berpacu, dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Satu sisi ia merasa sangat senang, dan sisi yang lain ia merasa sangat sakit.

"Nee-chan…"

"Tidak. Berhenti, aku mohon berhenti disitu." Belum sempat Sakura menyentuh kakak perempuannya, Karin sudah angkat bicara. Tubuhnya nampak bergetar pelan, menahan tangisnya yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Dengarkan aku Nee-chan…"

"Sakura… biarkan aku sendiri dulu." Lirih Karin sambil berusaha bangkit dan mengambil buket bungannya yang tadi terjatuh. Lalu kembali menuruni tangga apartemennya dengan perlahan.

"Nee-chan…" Akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata itu tak terbendung lagi. Cairan asin itu sukses menganak sungai di pipi mulus Sakura. Tidak, semua ini tidak boleh jadi seperti ini. Hanya Karin yang ia punya, dan akan selamanya seperti itu. Ia tak lagi punya tempat mengadu selain kakaknya. Dan ia akan mempertahankan kakaknya, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Kyaaa!"

Bruk!

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Namun naas, sepatu boat hitam yang di kenakan Sakura tergelincir dari ujung tangga sehingga membuatnya terpeleset dan terjatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari dua meter. Tepat saat Karin berniat meninggalkan apartemen tersebut—yang mana tangga dekat dengan pintu masuk, Sakura sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang banyak merembes dari kepalanya yang bersurai merah muda.

"Cepat panggilkan ambulan!" Sambil memangku kepala Sakura, Karin berteriak pada wanita yang menjadi penjaga apartemen. Dengan sigap wanita itupun menelpon ambulans. Sementara Karin menatap sang adik yang telah tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya.

Ngiung-ngiung!

Tak berselang beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah mobil ambulans tiba dan tanpa perlu di perintah Sasuke segera mengendong tubuh Sakura untuk di letakan di kasur dorong. Sementara Karin terus mengikuti langkah suster tersebut dengan raut cemas. Bertahun-tahun, hanya Sakura tempatnya mengadu. Tempatnya bersandar kala ia lelah. Dan kini ia membuat satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa hampir kehilangan nyawanya? Kakak macam apa dia ini?

"Salahku… Semuanya salahku… Bangunlah, semua ini salahku." Sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, Karin terus bergumam. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi dengan rasa sakit hati dan kekecewaanya. Yang ia pikirkan kini hanya keselamatan adiknya. Yang penting, Sakura masih bisa tersenyum ke arahnya. Itu semua sudah cukup.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit. Dan selama itu pula para dokter dan suster terus lalu lalang masung ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Bibir Karin terus saja bergumam memanjatkan doa pada sang Khalik agar nyawa adiknya—satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa untukknya, selamat. Tangannya terus ia tangkupkan di dada, dan doanya tak pernah terputus sedikitpun. Sesekali iris onyx di hadapannya menatapnya datar, lalu berpaling ke kaca buram di hadapannya. Meski rautnya terlihat tenang-tenang saja, namun debaran jatungnya tak kalah cepat dengan seorang atlit marathon.

Cklek!

Pintu ruang Gawat Darurat itu terbuka. Menapakan sesosok dokter berambut seputih salju yang mengenakan pakaian bedah. Lengkap dengan topi dan maskernya. Dengan sedikit terhuyung—karena syok, Karin bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri dokter tersebut dengan Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Ruby itu berkilat takut-takut. Bahunya tampak sedikit bergetar—menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah, bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk yang ia terima.

"Kami sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik. Nampaknya, Nona Haruno mengalami cedera yang cukup berat pada tempurung otaknya. Sementara ini, tindakan sudah diambil dan kita tinggal menunggu perkembangannya. Setelah Nona Haruno sadar, kita baru bisa melihat hasilnya." Ucap dokter muda tersebut sambil menepuk bahu Karin pelan. Berusaha menabahkan sang gadis muda dari cobaan yang ia alami.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, Karin merosot duduk di tempat duduk ruang tunggu. Cairan asin itu tak lagi dapat ia tahan. Segalanya luruh di pipi mulusnya. Tangan-tangan kurusnya bergerak untuk menutupi wajah tirusnya yang kini tampang berantakan.

"Sebenaranya… Kakak macam apa aku ini? Marah karena hal sepele seperti itu? Aku pasti bukan manusia." Rancaunya tak jelas sambil berusaha menahan isakannya. Namun telinga tajam Sasuke masih mampu mendengar isakan kecil dari wanita berambut merah marun tersebut.

"Perasaan seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang sepele." Celetuk Sasuke datar sambil mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Wajar kau marah dan kecewa pada adikmu ketika aku berkata bahwa aku menyukainya." Lanjut pemuda emo tersebut sambil menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang sewarna batu pualam.

"Tapi tak semestinya aku bertidak kekanakan dengan lari begitu saja. Itu terlalu… pengecut." Tungkas Karin sambil melepas kaca matanya dan menyeka air matanya. Kemudian menatap tembok di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Itu sama sekali tidak pengecut." Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Jujur, ia tak begitu mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Karin. Marah dan kecewa itu rasanya wajar jika kita mengetahui orang yang kita cintai malah mencintai adik kita sendiri.

"Seorang kakak tak pantas melakukan hal konyol seperti itu Uchiha." Ujar Karin sambil memakai kembali kaca matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil Sasuke dengan marganya. Bukan Sasuke-san, seperti yang biasa ia ucapkan. Suasana pun hening sejenak. Baik Sasuke ataupun Karin tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa untuk memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Sebenarnya usahamu selama tiga tahun ini 'hampir' membuahkan hasil." Celetuk Sasuke akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. Sontak saja Karin yang mendengarnya pun langung berpaling untuk menatap pemuda yang tubuhnya terbalut mantel sewarna malam tersebut.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Karin tidak mengerti.

"Usahamu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau dan fans girlku yang berlebihan itu berbeda sudah berhasil." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap sepatu kets hitam yang membalut sepasang kakinya.

"Ketika kau membela Ami yang waktu itu terus saja mengejarku, padahal kalian berdua terkenal sangat tidak akrab. Ketika itu aku mulai menganggapmu berbeda." Karin menatap pemuda emo itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Benarkah? Benarkah usahanya selama bertahun-tahun ini tak sia-sia?

"Tapi..." Namun kebahagian Karin tak berlangsung lama kala ia mendengar kata 'Tapi' meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Sakura. Adikmu selalu menempel padamu. Saat aku mulai tertarik dengan pribadimu. Sosok Sakura menghalangiku. Dibandingkan pemikiranmu yang terkesan dewasa, pemikiran Sakura yang kekanakan dan mudah ditebak membuatku lebih tertarik. Mungkin itu alasannya mengapa aku menyukai adikmu." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Rasanya Karin seperti tercekik. Oksigen serasa hampa di udara yang ia hirup. Rasanya ia sangat marah pada Sakura, namun pemikirannya itu langsung hilang ketika ia mengingat bahwa Sakura tak sadar jikalau ia telah mencuri perhatian Sasuke darinya.

"Ini." Iris ruby-nya menatap terkejut pada sekaleng susu panas yang di sodorkan Sasuke padanya.

"Sakura selalu berkata, 'Susu itu bisa membuat perasaan lebih baik'. Semoga kau juga beranggapan seperti itu." Melihat tatapan heran Karin, Sasuke buru-buru menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Terimakasih." Sahut Karin seraya tersenyum kecil meraih kaleng susu panas tersebut.

'Panas' Batin Karin takala kaleng panas tersebut bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ia kemudian memandang tangan Sasuke yang terbalut sarung tangan abu-abu. Pantas saja pemuda itu tak merasa kepanasan. Setelah Sasuke memberikan kaleng susu tersebut, ia segera meninggalkan Karin untuk mengurus administrasi Sakura. Bagaimanapun ia juga merasa bersalah disini.

"Sekaleng susu yang panas itu… Tidak cocok untuk diminum dengan tangan kosong. Lidah juga pasti akan panas dan sakit jika di paksa untuk meminumnya." Gumam Karin pelan sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Meski matanya telah buram karena air matanya sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengalir di kedua pipi mulusnya.

XXX

Dengan langkah gontai Karin menyusuri taman kota yang terlihat mulai lenggang. Nampak sinar lampu kota mulai dinyalakan satu persatu. Sudah tiga hari Sakura terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Meski Sasuke berjanji akan menanggung segala biaya rumah sakit, bukan berarti Karin akan langung mengiyakannya. Dimana harga dirinya jika ia melakukan itu? Maka sesuai kesepakatan biaya rumah sakit ditanggung setengah oleh Karin dan setengahnya lagi oleh Sasuke.

Dan kini Karin habis mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuannya—setelah sebelumnya tidak jadi karena insiden jatuhnya Sakura. Terkadang ia menginat ucapan-ucapan 'tak-memotivasi' Shikamaru yang entah mengapa kini menjadi begitu menginspirasi dirinya.

"**Jika kita menjadi awan, kita bisa berarak bebas kemanapun kita mau. Terpisah dan bersatu dengan awan manapun yang kita inginkan."**

Setidaknya kata-kata itulah yang hingga kini mengilhami dirinya. Perlahan Karin mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang terang bersih. Tak ada setitik awan pun di atas sana. Dengan pelan ia menghela nafas dan mulai menyeberangi jalanan yang kini telah sepi.

"Ah… Nona manis? Sedang apa kau berjalan sendirian disini?" Seluruh saraf Karin menegang. Dengan cepat ia mendongak dan menatap sepasang pemuda berwajah sangar tengah tersenyum menjijikan ke arahnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Dengan suara sedikit bergetar Karin berusaha menggertak kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Ckck… Jangan galak begitu. Ayo main-main sebentar dengan kami." Seorang pemuda dengan codet melintang di pipinya tampak menyentuh pipi Karin. Namun Karin segera menepisnya.

"Oww… Rupanya dia galak juga. Gen! peganggi dia, kita akan sedikit bermain-main dengannya." Perintah pria bercodet itu pada pria lainnya yang lebih kurus.

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Tolong!" Jerit Karin takala merasa seluruh gerakannya terkunci. Bersusah payah ia berusaha melepaskan kuncian pemuda kurus tersebut namun tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil. Dengan kasar mantel abu-abunya di lepas paksa oleh pemuda bercodet tersebut.

Srak!

Ruby Karin semakin membulat. Ia dapat mendengar suara baju dalamannya yang dirobek. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia pasrah dengan apa saja yang akan terjadi padanya.

Buagh!

Namun beberapa detik kemudian kuncian di tangannya terlepas dan ia tersungkur di tanah. Dan iris ruby-nya yang berair hanya bisa melihat sesosok pemuda berambut biru keunguan tengah menghajar habis pemuda-pemuda brengsek tersebut.

"Jangan pernah muncul disini lagi!" Bentak pemuda itu setelah kedua pemuda brengsek itu lari dari hadapannya.

"Kau tak apa?" Buru-buru pemuda bermata violet itu menghampiri Karin dan membantunya berdiri. Namun sedetik berikutnya wajah pucatnya memerah.

"Eerrr… Sebaiknya kau memakai ini." Lanjut Pemuda itu sambil melepaskan mantel hitamnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Karin. Karin yang awalnya tidak mengerti langsung tersadar ketika ia merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk menggerayangi bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Aah! Iya, terimakasih." Gadis pekerja keras itu hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil merampas mantel hitam tersebut dari tangan pemuda di hadapannya. Bisa-bisanya ia menunjukan pakaian dalamnya pada pemuda yang baru ia kenal. Saat Karin akan berbalik dan pergi, kakinya sedikit limbung. Mungkin masih syok karena kejadian tadi.

"Kau sepertinya butuh sedikit istirahat." Dengan cakap pemuda asing itu memapah tubuh lansing Karin dan menuntunnya ke sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah mesin minuman. Mau tidak mau Karin harus menerima tawaran pemuda itu, karena jujur, saat ini ia masih cukup terkejut dengan tindakan pemerkosaan yang hampir saja menimpanya.

Klang!

Dua botol minuman kaleng keluar dari mesin minuman tersebut. Dan tepat setelah itu, salju kembali turun. Membuat jalanan yang sudah ditutupi salju, semakin tebal.

Cessss!

Pemuda berambut biru keunguan itu dengan cekatan berjongkok di depan setumpuk salju, lalu memasukan minuman kaleng yang masih panas itu ke tumpukan salju tadi. Sehingga minuman itu menjadi tak terlalu panas.

"Untukmu." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan salah satu kaleng yang dipegangnya pada Karin.

"Terimakasih." Balas Karin sambil merapatkan mantel hitam pemuda itu yang kini tengah ia kenakan. Namun alis Karin langsung terangkat setengah ketika melihat tulisan 'Milk' di kaleng minuman tersebut.

"Susu?" Tanyanya heran sambil menatap pemuda yang kini sudah meminum kaleng susu miliknya. Rasanya sedikit aneh karena beberapa hari belakangan ini lidahnya akrab dengan minuman berkalsium tinggi tersebut.

"Iya susu. Minuman kesukaanku. Biasanya aku beli yang dingin, tapi karena sekarang sedang munsim dingin, aku tak mau mencari masalah." Sahut pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Karin.

"Oh, ya kita belum berkenalan. Aku Suigetsu. Hozuki Suigetsu." Ujar pemuda yang mengaku bernama Suigetsu tersebut sambil menjulurkan tanganya.

"Karin. Haruno Karin. Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi." Tungkas Karin seraya menggenggam tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Tak masalah. Lain kali ada baiknya kau tak berjalan sendiri di daerah sekitar sini. Berbahaya, terutama untuk seorang wanita." Saran Suigetsu sambil kembali meminum kaleng susunya.

"Iya, tadi aku pulang terlalu larut saat kerja sambilan. Aku sedang memikirkan adikku yang di rumah sakit." Sahut Karin sambil menatap kaleng minuman di tangannya lalu membukanya.

"Benarkah? Sakit apa?" Tanya Suigetsu ingin tahu. Dan tiba-tiba sesak kembali menggerayangi dada Karin.

"Jatuh dari tangga… Karena aku." Jawabnya pelan. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menggerayangi hatinya saat ini. teringat kembali pemandangan dimana Sakura tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dengan kepala masih di perban. Sudah tiga hari manic emerald itu tak menampakan kilaunya.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud." Ujar Suigetsu merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat Karin kembali merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula ini semua kesalahanku… Aku yang terlalu egois sehingga membuat adikku sendiri celaka." Gumam Karin lirih. Suigetsu menatap wanita berambut merah di hadapannya sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur. Tapi, jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini, adikmu takkan senang." Tungkas Suigetsu sambil bangkit berdiri.

"**Tidak apa. Lebih baik kakak jalan duluan."**

"**Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"**

"**Kakak tidak boleh menyalahkan diri kakak sendiri."**

Seketika Karin teringat wajah polos Sakura yang masih bisa tersenyum kala ia terluka karena kecerobohannya sendiri ataupun Karin. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan memohon agar Karin tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

"Ya… mungkin kau benar." Sahut Karin lirih sambil tersenyum kecil. Ya, sekarang ia mengerti semuanya. Kepolosan Sakura, tekad Sakura, semuanya dari diri Sakura. Ia yang melarang gadis itu untuk ikut bekerja mencari nafkah. Ia yang bersikeran untuk berkorban demi Sakura. Ia yang rela porsi makanannya lebih sedikit dari Sakura. Pasti gadis itu merasa punya hutang budi padanya… dan menekan perasaanya sendiri.

Karin ingat tatapan Sakura saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saat itu Sakura baru masuk kelas satu, sementara Sasuke dan dirinya kelas dua. Tatapan kagum dan penuh akan rasa suka. Tatapan yang langsung lenyap ketika Karin menyatakan kalau pemuda emo itu adalah pemuda yang ia sukai. Selama ini gadis itu selalu menahan perasaanya. Semata-mata untuk membalas budi baik dirinya selama ini. Namun perasaan seseorang tak terhingga harganya, sehingga Karin merasa tak pantas untuk menyebut itu sebagai balas budi. Lagi pula sudah kewajiban seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya bukan?

"Nah… Sudah semakin larut. Ayo aku antar pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" Ujar pemuda itu bangkit sambil meregangkan ototnya. Karin terkikik kecil sebelum mengangguk lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Suigetsu-san?" Panggil Karin pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Cukup Suigetsu saja." Potong Suigetsu cepat.

"Ah ya. Suigetsu, kenapa kau menolongku?" Mendengar pertanyaan Karin langsung membuat sebelah alis Suigetsu terangkat, lalu mulai tertawa geli.

"Hahaha… bicara apa kau ini? Memangnya menolong orang butuh alasan?" Tungkas Suigetsu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Karin. Sementara Karin sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Sekaleng susu hangat memang yang terbaik dari sekaleng susu dingin maupun panas." Gumam Karin sambil kembali meminum susunya. Entah kenapa beban yang beberapa hari ini serasa lenyap begitu saja.

"Hah?" Suigetsu yang tak mendengar dengan jelas pun hanya bisa melontarkan pertanyaan sederhana untuk meminta Karin mengulang kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Namun sepertinya gadis itu enggan untuk mengulang kata-katanya. Dengan sekali gerakan ia merangkul lengan kurus Suigetsu. Entah mengapa, kini di mata Karin sosok itu telah berubah menjadi seorang malaikat.

XXX

"Karin. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Bukankah itu yang membuatmu tak bisa menyukaiku?"

Kini kedua remaja itu tengah berdiri di samping ranjang Sakura berbaring. Sudah lima hari Sakura tak sadarkan diri, dan dokter mulai khawatir cedera yang diderita Sakura cukup parah. Tinggal hari ini saja, Sakura masih dalam kondisi normal. Jika sampai nanti sore gadis itu tak sadarkan diri juga. Maka dokter akan langung memvonisnya terkena gegar otak.

"Pikiranmu cepat sekali berubah." Komen Sasuke sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, tak sepantasnya kau bilang begitu. Selama lima hari ini begitu banyak yang aku pikirkan. Sampai-sampai aku merasa dunia ini tak lagi bulat. Tapi, karena sekaleng susu semuanya jadi berubah." Jelas Karin sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

"Kini, satu-satunya pengharapanku ialah kesadaran Sakura. Hanya itu saja. " Lanjut Karin sambil mencium tangan kanan Sakura dengan sayang.

"Hah… mau tak mau aku harus menghormati keputusanmu." Timpal Sasuke sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Karin. Lengan kekarnya perlahan mengusap pipi Sakura yang kini terlihat lebih pucat.

"Heng…" Suara lengguhan pelan itu hampir saja membuat jantung Karin maupun Sasuke lompat dari tempatnya. Otot di seluruh tubuh mereka langsung menegang takala kelopak mata Sakura bergerak-gerak. Bibir Karin kembali bergumam pelan, melantunkan doa agar sang adik bisa segera sadar hari ini juga.

"Nee-chan…" Dan bersamaan dengan lantunan namanya, kedua iris emerald itu membuka. Menampakan kilaunya yang nampak redup.

"Sakura! Syukurlah, syukurlah…" Puji Karin terus menerus sambil memeluk sang adik. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata mulai meleleh dan membanjiri pipinya. Pertanda bahwa ia sangat bersyukur kepada sang Khalik karena kini adiknya telah sadar.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Sssst… Kau tidak salah. Lupakan kejadian itu, lupakan semuanya." Sela Karin kala mendengar Sakura mulai meminta maaf padanya. Cukup sudah penderitaan adiknya. Dan kini, ia bertugas melepaskan segala beban berat di pundak adik kesayangannya itu.

"Mulai sekarang lupakan segalanya. Lupakan aku pernah memberitahumu aku menyukai Sasuke, lupakan segala perjuanganku mencari perhatian pemuda Uchiha itu. Lupakan segalanya, dan bebaskan perasaanmu sendiri." Lanjut Karin sambil menatap sepasang emerald di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Hijau menyejukan seperti mata ibunya. Sakura menggeleng sambil terus berusaha menahan tangisnya. Namun Karin memaksanya untuk berhenti menggeleng.

"Jika ini yang kau sebut balas budi, ini sama saja dengan membuatku menjadi tambah terbebani. Lebih baik lepaskan perasaanmu. Jika kau menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu, mengapa kau tak menerimanya?" Kembali Karin berbicara sambil menatap lekat sepasang emerald di hadapannya. Dan detik berikutnya Sakura sudah mendekap sang kakak erat-erat dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku mencintainya. Kukira Nee-chan akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan ini. Aku tak ingin Nee-chan menjauh dariku. Di dunia ini, hanya Nee-chan yang ku punya." Raung Sakura teredam oleh tubuh ramping Karin. Sambil tersenyum kecut, Karin mengusap kepala sang adik.

"Seorang kakak… tak mungkin membenci adiknya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini." Tungkas Karin sambil menarik pelukan Sakura lalu menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipi mulus sang adik. Perlahan tangan kurus Karin meraih tangan kekar Sasuke, lalu ia tautkan dengan tangan mungil Sakura.

"Aku merestui kalian. Jadi, mulai sekarang bebaskanlah perasaan kalian." Ujar Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. Pertanda bahwa keinginannya harus segera terlaksana. Dengan perlahan Karin melangkah mundur. Awalnya hanya Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Namun, begitu gadis itu melihat senyum tulus sang kakak, ia langsung balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke tak kalah erat.

"Terimakasih…"

Blam!

Dan Karin pun jatuh merosot di balik pintu kamar pasien. Satu sisinya ia merasa sakit harus melepas cinta pertamanya. Namun, sisi lainya merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Dengan cekatan ia menghapus air matanya dan mengintip di balik lubang kunci. Terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura tengah memangut bibir dengan mesranya. Karin tersenyum tulus lalu bangkit dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena Sasuke berhasil mewujudkan permintaan terakhirnya. Bukan sebagai kakak Sakura, melainkan sebagai Haruno Karin.

.

.

"Ya, aku sedang keluar sebentar. Mencari makan malam. Kalian nikmati saja waktu yang aku berikan untuk kalian. Dah, I Love You." Setelah berbicara cukup lama, Karin pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu merentangkan tangannya menghadap sebuah kolam sedang di tengah taman. Nampaknya Sakura masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan ketulusan Karin. Namun itu harus jika Sakura memang menyayangi Karin.

"Kau bisa terpeleset dan jatuh jika tubuhmu condong kedepan seperti itu." Celetuk seseorang yang langsung saja membuat Karin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kau?" Ujar Karin tak percaya ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya tengah duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi nona Haruno." Sahut pemuda tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Suigetsu. Pemuda yang tempo hari telah menyelamatkan Karin dari status 'Korban Pemerkosaan'.

"Kau yang memintaku memanggilmu Suigetsu. Jadi sebaiknya kau memanggilku Karin." Sewot Karin sambil ikut melangkah duduk di sebelah pemuda tersebut.

"Heh… Baiklah." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menatap ke tengah kolam. Dimana belasan pasang kekasih tengah menaiki sebuah perahu berbentuk angsa. Tak bisa ia bayangkan jika ada perahu yang terbalik dan membuat pasangan itu terjatuh ke air. Mungkin mereka akan terkena hipotermia mengingat suhu air yang begitu rendah.

"Jadi bagaimana? Masalahmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Suigetsu memecah keheningan. Karin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Semuanya sudah beres. Aku sudah melepaskan segala bebanku… termasuk, cinta pertamaku." Jawab Karin sambil menadongak. Menatap batang kering tertutup salju pohon yang menaungi mereka.

"Ya, terkadang kita harus membayar untuk melepaskan seluruh beban hidup kita." Timpal Suigetsu mencoba menghibur Karin. Namun sedetik kemudian yang terdengar adalah tawa renyah wanita tersebut.

"Mendengarmu bicara seperti itu, membuatmu terlihat seperti lelaki tua." Cemoh Karin sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Ini." Kemudian gadis yang kini masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA itu menyodorkan sekaleng susu hangat pada Suigetsu.

"Apa ini?" Dengan tampang bertanya-tanya Suigetsu menerima kaleng susu hangat tersebut.

"Balas budi." Jawab Karin singkat sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

"Khe. Daripada kau memberiku susu ini. Lebih baik kau kembalikan mantelku." Tungkas Suigetsu sambil membuka kaleng susu tersebut.

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo ke apartemenku untuk mengambilnya." Ajak Karin sambil bangkit bediri.

"Hah, baiklah. Itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus keluar hanya dengan sweather." Sahut Suigetsu sambil ikut berdiri. Namun saat Karin akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba ia terhenti ketika merasakan tangan hangat tengah menggenggam tangannya. Dengan raut bertanya-tanya Karin menatap Suigetsu heran.

"Anggaplah ini balas budimu." Namun pemuda bermata violet itu hanya menaggapinya dengan jawaban acuh tak acuh. Tapi, meskipun dijawab demikian. Senyum itu tak mau hilang dari wajah Karin. Senyum yang untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar tulus ia lemparkan pada seseorang. Kini, ia telah menemukan manic lain selain onyx yang mempu menarik perhatiannya. Sepasang violet tentu lebih baik disandingkan dengan sepasang ruby, daripada sepasang onyx-kan?

"Nah, Ayo jalan." Ajak Karin sambil memberi isyarat agar Suigetsu mengikuti langkahnya. Jadilah mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak taman kota sore itu. Sesekali mereka melempar ejekan ataupun beradu argumentasi. Namun, siapapun yang melihat mereka, pastilah mengira mereka pasangan yang begitu harmonis. Karena aroma hangat susu terpancar dari raut wajah mereka.

.

.

"_Ketika beban berat membuatmu harus terperosok ke dalam kesengsaraan. Tengoklah kesekitarmu, karena hal yang kecil pun, mampu mengangkat bebanmu meski itu hanya sediki demi sedikit."_

~Owari~

**A/N :**

Kyaaaa! Yuki serasa mau stresss! Plot ku! Plot cerita Wings-ku! Kenapa bisa hilang? Yuki lagi mengalami kegalauan akibat hilangnya plot berharga itu. Maka untuk melepas galau Yuki mempublish fic abal ini. Bagaimana, sudah cukup fluffy kah? Pasti hancur bukan? Karena Yuki saat mengetiknya juga uring-uringan. Jadi, **bagi para readers yang sudah dengan setia menunggu updatetan fic 'Wings of An Angel' mohon bersabar dahulu karena Yuki akan mengulang menyusun struktur fic tersebut. **Dan atas segala pengertiannya Yuki ucapakan terima kasih.

Jaa-nee!


End file.
